


Trust

by C_Stress



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, First Meetings, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Plot Twists, Romeo and Juliet References, Two Endings, at least in the beginning, baekhyun is annoying, loner chanyeol, luckily for us, otherwise this whole story wouldn't have turned out this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Stress/pseuds/C_Stress
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't like people. They are selfish and ignorant, you just can't trust them. But when he runs away from some gangsters, he meets one speical boy who might be different.





	

Chanyeol is running as fast as he can. The guys close behind him. He needs a hide-out. Somewhere the men can't catch him. Quickly.

He's running trough the gate of a building. Then jumps over the fence at the other side of it. There it is! His relief! The main street.

He's sprinting with all he's got left. His feet are already killing him from all the escaping but he won't stop now.

Just one last alley and he'll be save. One last chance for the men to get him.

There are only fifty meters left. Fifty meters to his freedom.  
But he can hear the others are close. Uneven breaths from all the running right behind him.

But they are too late.

Twentyfive meters.

One of them is yelling at him. Trying to stop him. But he won't.

Fifteen meters.

The guys are falling more and more behind him. Not even trying to catch him any longer.

Five meters.

Freedom.

The main street.

Many cars, many shops, many people.

Normally a scenery Chanyeol would hate. But today is different. Today they are the reason why his chasers had to let go of him if they didn't want to get the attention of everyone.

Chanyeol, still out of breathe, goes to a nearby St*rbucks to get something to drink.

After paying he goes to the seats in front of the window where many people sit next to each other. Mostly people who came alone. The loser-line.

But it fits. 'Cause he is alone and he might as well be called a loser since he has no girlfriend..or any friend at all. He just got his job.

Well..at least until now.  
He's doing a good job, or even better! A great job one has to say!

He always makes the most revealing and spectacular photos and the magazine he's selling the photos to never had to complain ones about his work.

That's not the problem.

The problem are the men chasing him.

The reason for that: His last photo was showing some members of a well known group doing illegal trades with another gang.

That is the reason why the group now tries to get Chanyeol and his photographs.  
And that is the reason why the tall boy needs to hide if he wants to live on.

“Had a stressful day?”

Chanyeol gets back to reality by the sound of a soft voice. He looks to his right where suddenly a young cute boy is sitting.

“What?”

The short dude is pointing at the others forehead.

Chanyeol touches it and realises his hair is all wet from the sweat he has gotten because of the running.

“Sorry.”

“Don't be. I know these days.”

“I don't think so.”

After a short smile the little Brunette says: “I'm Baekhyun.”

“..Good for you.” is everything Chanyeol is giving as an answer not wanting to have a conversation at the moment.

Maybe he should just stand up and go, before the dude gets even more annoying.

Showing him a huge smile the Shortie continues to talk:“You know, I had a stressful day, too. Normally I don't even drink coffee, but sometimes I come here hoping to meet some old friends.”

“Doesn't seem to work out.”

“I also like to make new friends. What's your name?”

Letting out a small sigh Chanyeol turns towards the other: “Listen, the reason why I am here is to be alone, got it?” (And to hide from gangsters...)

“Okay..Then I invite you to a Hotdog and a walk on the promenade.”

“Haven't you listened to me? I am here to be ALONE.”

“That's why I want to go somewhere else with you. Somewhere we can talk.”

What's wrong with this guy. Chanyeol meets a lot of people, but this boy is different..he is

“strange.”

“What?” Baekhyun tilts his head.

“You're strange.”

“But a good strange, right?” Supporting his question with a flirty smile the smaller winks at the other but Chanyeol ignores it and stands up from his chair. With less confidence he says a little: “...right?” again.

Chanyeol starts going away and the Brunette sadly looks after him before the the taller turns around and says: “What now? Aren't you coming?”

Baekhyun smiles without holding back while jumping up and running towards the other.

 

 

After they've got a hotdog they walk next to each other along the promenade without a goal on their minds. Just walking and talking until they'll part.

Baekhyun is the first one to speak: “When you go into a cafe, why don't you want to talk to people? I mean, you could just take a coffee-to-go, you know?”

“You're right, I don't like it. But sometimes even I have to talk to some people. It's not good for a person to always be alone.”

“Why don't you like it? Isn't that strange?”

“No, it's not. Humans are mean. They lie to each other if it's for their own good. I don't need THAT in my life.”

“Not everyone. I'm different.”

“No, you're not.”

“You don't know me!”

“But I know humanity.”

Both of them stop and look at each other with serious eyes. After a few seconds of just staring at the other, Baekhyun tries to talk to the taller again, this time a bit harsher:  
“Just because some people did shitty things to you, doesn't mean everyone is the same! I'm feeling personally attacked right know!”

“Good. That only proves that I'm right. I am a human and humans are terrible.”

Baekhyun sighs while averting his eyes from the other before they start to walk again, “You really are no fun.”  
“Then go away. I don't force you to stay with me.”

“No! I'm going to prove that not every human is bad!”

“Great. Do that. But leave me alone.”

“I meant that I'm going to prove it to you!”

“Please don't.”

“Too late.”

What has he gotten himself into?

 

 

They continue their stroll for one more hour while Baekhyun is telling the other random things about his life, the city, some celebrities, nothing Chanyeol would be actually interested in, but the kid seems so eager to spend time with him, that he isn't going through with abandoning him for now.

Soon after they left the promenade, they go around the city with Chanyeol guiding the older.

Suddenly he stops and to Baekhyuns surprise he says: “ That's my house. I'm going to go in and you're not.”

“Was I able to prove to you, that not everyone is a bad person?”

“No.”

“Then I have to see you again. Tomorrow?”

“No.”

“What time?”

Chanyeol simply ignores him and walks towards the entrance of his building.

“Okay. Tomorrow at 11am! I'll be here!!!!” Baekhyun yells after him, before running off.

This kid..At least it made him get back home safely.

 

 

The next day when Chanyeol is looking out his window, he sighs loudly. Baekhyun is standing right in front of his house waving at him.

Great. -.-

But the taller isn't even thinking about opening the door for him. If he wants to, he can spend his time at the door, because Chanyeol wasn't planning to leave his comforting house today anyway.

What he hasn't thought about is that the other is an annoying little brat, who starts ringing his doorbell non-stop until Chanyeol finally opens it.

“Why are you so eager to prove to me that some people are good? I have nothing to do with you!” he says right after he opened the door and saw the others wide smile.

“You can't live your whole life hating on everybody! That's no life!”

“Or I just make you see things like me.”

“I'll take that risk.”

“Why would you? You just said that this is no life. You're willing to die for me?”

“My grandma used to say: There are some special people worth dying for.”

“And I'm one of those?”

“Dunno. Let me find out.” the boy grins at Chanyeol before pushing his way past him and entering the building completely.

“Woah.” is everything Baekhyun says and the younger just sighs again. “Gonna be a long day.”

 

 

They spend the whole afternoon together not doing much. Most of the times Baekhyun was just blabbering about random things like the day before, but this time Chanyeol talked a bit more, too. Sometimes he even showed a short smile to the other, but it never lasted for long.

When it started getting darker outside, the taller guided Baekhyun to his front door.

They say goodbye to each other (which includes Baekhuyn giving the other a short hug), before the shorter leaves, walking down the street.

Just as Chanyeol wants to close his door, he sees a big black car approaching Baekhyun.

“Shit.” he says before running some few meters, but he is too late.

Two men already jumped out of the car and forced the innocent boy inside taking him with them.

Chanyeol is still running after them for a bit, until he arrives at the spot where Baekhuyn was standing just ten seconds ago.

On the ground is a little note and he looks at it:

“Tomorrow  
Rotten place, 5km south/west  
from the city  
no police!!  
10am  
bring picture!”

 

Damn it!

 

 

Fourteen hours later, Chanyeol finds himself behind the old building the gangsters wanted him to go. Of course he hasn't told anybody about the situation, not wanting to put Baekhyun in danger.

He sneaks through a hole in the wall, entering successfully the rotten place, instantly looking for his little friend.

He goes around the house as careful as he can, looking inside the rooms searching for the other.

Then he sees him.

Tied up on a chair with a blindfold around his eyes, stopping him from seeing his rescuer.

Chanyeol sneaks across the room towards the other, looking around for the gangsters, but no one is to be seen. The two boys are alone in the dilapidated room, making it easier for him.

As soon as he touches the other, the boy lets out a little shriek.

The younger hushs him: “Don't worry, Baek. It's me.”

“W-what? Are you that tired of your life?”

Chanyeol can't hide a little grin. Gosh, this kid. Even in this situation he is able to be all sassy.

After he realised the brunette from his fetters, they go to the door, Chanyeol came from, looking around the corner.

“Wait!” the older whispers suddenly, “Can you lend me your phone for a second?”

“What? Let's escape first, alright?”

“No, it's important! I saw some strong evidence back there. Just give it to me and I make some photos while you watch out for the gangsters.”

“Baek, I don't know-” the boy cuts him of, “Just give it to me! I'll be quick.”

A bit reluctant he hands his phone over, before the shorter runs off with it.

Chanyeols heart is beating faster than ever and many frightening thoughts are running through his mind, but before he completely looses it, the other returns to him.

 

They go out of the room and downstairs, taking the same way, the taller went when he entered.

“It's so strange. Why is there nobody.”

“I don't know.”

Right then they hear a loud noise from the other room. Both of them hide immediately behind a corner looking out for movements of others.

Baekhyun takes the hand of the the taller in his own: “I'm scared.”

“I know..me too.” The latter admits.

Chanyeol takes a look around the corner only making the brunette press his hand even harder.

“There is no one.” he determines for the other.

“Because I am here.”

Both of them turn around in shock.

Only twenty meters away from them is one of the men, which chased Chanyeol the other day. He recognises him immediately, because of a scar on his left cheek.

“Surprised?” the men asks with a mocking voice, but the others don't answer.

He looks directly in Chanyeols eyes before turning his gaze to his right hand which is still holding the one of the older.

“You're so sweet, Romeo. I knew you would come to safe your little damsel in distress. And here you are. Right as I suspected. And now both of you have to die.”

“Why you're so sure?” Chanyeol asks, not turning his eyes away from the men for even a second “There are two of us and you're alone.”

“But I have this.” the mobster takes out a gun pointing it directly at the two boys, which makes Chanyeol shifting a bit so that he is standing protectively in front of the older still holding his now shaking hand.

The men grins an evil smile before pulling the trigger, but before he lets go of it, he changes the aim of his gun, pointing it at the head of his former victim, which is still be seen behind the other.

“No!” is everything the latter can yell before pushing his friend to the side and getting shoot right in his shoulder.

Instantly he breaks together, pressing on his fresh wound.

“Run! B..aek!” he tries to scream but it only comes out as a little yelp.

But the other isn't moving.

“Fuck! Baekhyun!” he tries again.

This time the boy moves. But not like Chanyeol wants him to.

He runs up to him leaning over the know lying taller while he tries to ease the pain of his injury with his other hand. Without success.

“What are you doing?” he gets out more or less steady.

“Don't worry, I don't have any use for the little Juliette. See you in hell.” the gangster says before going away.

“God.” the pain in his shoulder is real. The bastard could have been a least nice enough to shoot him in the head, killing him without all the useless pain he has to go trough right now.

“Where is your phone? I'm going to call-” the little boy is searching around his pockets, but Chanyeol cuts him off: “Don't, Baek. It's to late anyway.”

It is really hard for him to concentrate on speaking, but he feels the need to calm the other down. “It's too late. Just...stay with me.”

Baekhyun stops his movements and just looks at the other. He doesn't want to make it harder for him, but he just can't help it, he needs to know: “Why did you do that?”

Chanyeol just stares at him with a painfully looking smile on his lips: “There are some special people worth dying for.”

Bakehyun smiles at him with sad looking eyes, but only for a short moment, because then his lips form into a more evil grin and he stands up looking down at the other.

“Idiot.”

What?

“No one is worth the death of oneself!”

“You are!” he tries to understands the other. What is happening?

“No. I'm not. You know why? 'Cause I am a liar! People lie to get what they want, I thought you know!?”

Chanyeol isn't understanding the situation any longer until the gangster comes in sight again, stepping behind the brunette putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Oh, poor baby. He only played with you! From the beginning on we were planning this very moment. And I have to say thank you. You put on a very nice show.” the men says while laughing madly.

“I-” Chanyeol starts, but the pain is to overwhelming as that he could form any sentences by now.

“Come on now, Baekhyun. We need to celebrate.”

The mobster turns around slowly walking away.

After one more glance at him, the second mobster, Baekhyun, turns around as well, leaving the injured boy behind him to die.

Suddenly sirens can be heard.

“Fuck! How could they find us so fast?” the old gangster yells.

“I don't know! Let's escape trough the back side!” Baekhyun decides before both of them run of.

But Chanyeol doesn't hear them any more, because he already fainted leaving the world differently from what he could have ever imagined: For another person.

The End

 

  
(For everyone who dislikes sad endings:)

 

Some days later Chanyeol wakes up in a very sterile looking room with a hurting shoulder, next to him a woman in white.

“Welcome back, Mr. Park. How are you feeling?”

“Fine..I guess.”

Why is he in a hospital?

“That's good to hear. You were involved in a fight outside the city. You can thank god, that you're still alive.”

“I..What? What happened exactly?”

He is now fully back to his senses, remembering the past events.

“We don't now for sure. We found you in an old building, with a bullet wound in you shoulder. We believe that you got attacked by a gangster group out there. But one of them seemed to have a soft heart, because they called us, not a second late.”

She pauses for a moment: “But you know, it's strange. When we found you, the wound was only two minutes old, but the ambulance was called twenty minutes early.”

Chanyeol thinks a second before speaking: “Can you give me the number of the caller?”

“That's another strange thing. The call came from your very own phone. We checked.”

The boy grins to himself: “Can I go outside to get a coffee?”

“I can get you one if you want.”

“No, I want to go to a special cafe.”

“Is the coffee that good at this place?”

“Not better than anywhere else. But sometimes you can meet old friends there.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, reposted from AFF, because I started using this website more often. I hope you liked it. If so, tell me, if not, tell me too ;)  
> I wish all of you a great day ♥


End file.
